


#MOMENTO MORI

by WillowClemson



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Just wanted to put out a shout to Unus Annus. Hell of an impact and I'm happy to have people as influential as them reminding people to enjoy their life while they have it.





	#MOMENTO MORI

#MOMENTO MORI


End file.
